Kanata Ozora/Gallery
Season 4 Kanata_with_Mini_Athora.PNG tumblr_oo2ig849aU1ratquoo2_1280.png tumblr_oo2jhhOIJw1ratquoo3_540.png|Kanata on the Buddy Police screen C9aP_FoV0AAl4VD.jpg|Kanata's determination Kanata's dark blue eyes.png Kanata_with_Athora.PNG|Kanata with his buddy, Quintessence Crystal Dragon, Athora Athora supports Kanata.jpg C9a72PSVoAA_7tB.jpg C9cmY_oUMAES6Fy.jpg|It's true Kanata holding a soccer ball.jpg|Kanata's polite smile Kanata's_soccer_ball.jpg|"I don't mean to be rude, Gao" Kanata_Ozora.PNG Ancient,_Legend,_and_Star_Dragon_World_Representatives.PNG Kanata & Athora (SD).png C9a8V_zUAAEnJii.jpg Kanata's Core Deck Case.jpg|Kanata's Core Deck Case tumblr_oohcqbPSCc1qh532ko1_1280.png|Luminize! Dragon Fielder! tumblr_oohcqbPSCc1qh532ko2_1280.png|Kanata's first move Tasuku vs. Kanata.jpg|Kanata vs. Tasuku tumblr_oohcqbPSCc1qh532ko3_1280.png|Kanata's equips Crystal Spikes tumblr_oohcqbPSCc1qh532ko5_1280.png Kanata_the_victor.jpg C9cpHZNVYAA0rAz.jpg C8SS9yhV0AADLmT.jpg tumblr_oohcqbPSCc1qh532ko4_400.png tumblr_op5c8u5mRq1ratquoo1_500.png C9eP3xLV0AE2zSP.jpg|Kanata and Gao C9cmjirUQAA5xJT.jpg BFX5_15.png|Final Phase Kanata & Athora.png tumblr_opibhbAjDo1ratquoo1_500.png|Kanata and Athora sparkles Kanata buddy calls.jpg|Kanata buddy calls C9cm4krV0AEuhcq.jpg C9cm_9kVYAA_0kL.jpg Kanata felt his heart.jpg|What's this strange feeling Kanata feeling his heart.jpg|I never felt this Buddyfighting C9coJvHU0AAghhq.jpg|Kanata's confidence Kanata vs. Togari.jpg Kanata vs. Shosetsu showdown.jpg Kanata vs. Shosetsu.jpg|Kanata vs. Shosetsu Kanata vs. Dai.jpg C-jpGSCUMAAKcY8.jpg Optimistic Pair.jpg Kanata_shocked.jpg Cheerful Kanata.jpg Kanata_and_Athora.png|Kanata and Athora in the opening DAPSFWdUQAAKUmt.jpg DASBsBiUMAAYchn.jpg Kanata speaking crow.jpg DAyeZtxU0AApj S.jpg Eager Kanata.jpg Dragon_Fielder.jpg Kanata vs. Gaito.jpg Kanata calls out.jpg DApmXwHXUAEDPHr.jpg Level-headed Kanata.jpg Kanata listens to his heart.jpg|Kanata's heart pounding DAyhWb8VwAA21WT.jpg DAyhXIyV0AAd2ga.jpg DA--3FBUIAAjPjY.jpg DAvD35YVwAA88l9.jpg BFX9_47.jpg DAyiJKQVoAAlhFR.jpg|Kanata with Gao BFX9 16.jpg|Kanata vs. Gaito Kanata and Athora waving.jpg DBWiObgUwAAMwBw.jpg Kanata and Athora.jpg Kanata's_heart_is_racing.png Kanata's sweet heart.jpg Kanata_smiling.png DBYhsOSVYAE3WuC.jpg DBWifmEVoAEYqlc.jpg Casual Handshake.jpg|Kanata and Gao good luck handshake Gao and Kanata staring.jpg|Kanata and Gao staring Kanata faces Gao.jpg Gao vs Kanata.jpg|Kanata vs. Gao DBWjQ3pVYAAAfZ .jpg Cute Kanata.jpg Kanata feeling damage.jpg DBWk4dKVoAEbk6I.jpg Frustrated_and_Happy.png DBWlWNEUQAIjbVr.jpg DB2OvR4V0AAIaeX.jpg Kanata Riding Athora.png Kanata's loss.jpg Kanata riding on Athora.jpg Kanata faces Wisdom.jpg Kanata speaking from his heart.png Kanata's smile.jpg Kanata and Wisdom face-off.jpg Kanata vs. Wisdom.jpg|Kanata vs. Wisdom DEu39WJUAAAenk-.jpg Such a Doofus.jpg Watching Buddyfight.jpg Gaito and Kanata.jpg Idea Time.jpg Gao Friends Watching.png Everyone's reaction.jpg Gao's Friends.png Playing at the Playground.jpg Gao and his friends to the rescue.jpg Surprise Karaoke.jpg Gao & Friends Lunch.png Gaito, Kanata, Abygale, & Athora.png Guru gives Kanata Advice.png|Kanata gets Advice from Guru Bunbuku Kanata's fishing style.jpg Kanata and Athora smiles.jpg Kanata cleaning.jpg Determined Kanata and Athora.jpg Kanata and Athora's game plan.jpg|Kanata and Athora strategize Let's Raise the Flag.jpg Kanata Athora Gao Batzz Shocked.png Kanata and Athora reconciled.jpg Kanata and Athora eating together.jpg Kanata being sweet.jpg Gao and Kanata knows about Keisetsu.jpg Kanata's and Gao's reaction.jpg Kanata & Keisetsu.png|Kanata meets Keisetsu Softie.jpg Everyone's attention.jpg Guru & Pupils.png Kanata sighs.jpg KanataAthora.png 3D World Users.png X Protagonists.jpg|The X boys Gao's boys cheering.jpg GuruTanuki.png KanataSkyCryAthora.png Kanata's Double Attack.jpg Kanata knows about Keisetsu.jpg Zanya and Kanata.jpg Kanata angry at Keisetsu.jpg Gao and Friends.jpg GaitoKanataLaugh.png|Kanata and Gaito laugh at Batzz Gao's friends smiling.jpg BatzzKids2.png GaoGroupDisguises.png Dressed as Girls.jpg|Kanata as a girl Investigating the Park.jpg|Kanata investigating with Athora and Kuguru KanataKuguruAthoraSDDisguises.png Kanata stopping Keisetsu.jpg Kanata's Prism Dragon cards.jpg Kanata's friendly smile.jpg Kanata Overturn.png|Kanata using Overturn ED2 011.png Kanata believes in Athora.png Sapphire Blue Eye.jpg Disguise Team Strategy.jpg Kanata and Athora shocked.jpg Kanata and Athora sweet smiles.jpg Primary Protagonists.jpg Riding on Athora.jpg Friendship Huddle.jpg Kanata's Star Dragon World.jpg Angry Kanata.jpg Kanata vs. Keisetsu.jpg|Kanata vs. Keisetsu Keisetsu defeated by Kanata.jpg Kanata and Gao clueless.jpg Abygale and Gao's friends.jpg Kanata and Athora and Abygale.jpg Keisetsu and Kanata.jpg Gao's friends cheering.jpg Tasuku, Gaito, and Kanata.jpg Kanata and Keisetsu in final.png Gao's friends celebration.jpg Gao and friends pizza party.jpg Kanata and Gaito with their buddies.jpg Season 5 Kanata's GGG intro.jpg Kanata's GGG coverage.jpg Kanata holding his Core Gadget.jpg Kanata playing with his Core Gadget.jpg Kanata's Cute Close-Up.jpg Kanata waving Goodbye.jpg Kanata and Athora participation.jpg Gao vs. Kanata rematch.png Kanata and Athora GGG debut.jpg Kanata and Athora eye-to-eye.png Gao and Kanata dorky moments.jpg Gao and friends amused.jpg Gao's friends meets Drum.jpg Gao's friends meeting.jpg Kanata and Athora happiness.png Teary-Eyed Kanata.png Gaito and Kanata celebrates.jpg Gaito, Kanata, and Keisetsu buddyfighting.jpg Category:Character Gallery